


That Time of the Month...

by 3levetoi



Series: Not Boyfriends [1]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Gay Sex, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romancek, Shameless Smut, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3levetoi/pseuds/3levetoi
Summary: Everyone knows that werewolves change by the light of the full moon. However, it is conveniently left out of written legend that they also often experience a ravenous lust that consumes their being only a few days before the turn.Peter Rumancek is no exception.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey & Peter Rumancek, Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: Not Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	That Time of the Month...

  
  


School somehow felt more meaningless than usual. Roman’s teachers just droned on and on and on, and for what? The fact that the green light to which Gatsby reached out to from across the bay did, in fact, symbolize a green light? It had even gotten to the point where he was only vaguely amused when he noticed Mrs. Snell’s skirt was tucked into her massive baggy old-lady panties. 

This place felt empty when Peter skipped. The only other person to talk to was Letha, and they were related so did it really even count? He wasn’t hungry when lunch rolled around so he just found a stairwell to smoke in.

His mind wandered to Caroline Strominger, and their monthly fuck breaks which should take place in the next few days. They usually made it a stall in the womens’ room or maybe a supply closet. Honestly, it didn’t matter so long as the blood ran fresh. The idea didn’t excite him as much as it usually did. 

It felt like this day would never end. The only thing that ever made anything interesting was Peter, and Roman hadn’t seen him all day. 

“You know what?” He said to himself, “Fuck it.” 

He threw the butt of his cigarette onto the ground and walked to his car. He already knew where he was going. He and Peter had not made a habit of skipping school, but once or twice it was just so mind-numbingly boring that they would have rather driven themselves off of a cliff than stay the remaining hours.

Although, Peter was acting weird as hell yesterday. He got testy at just about everything that Roman said to him. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with that again. 

_Maybe Peter just needed to get his dick wet._

He could surely ask Caroline to make an appointment.

Roman parked on the gravel shoulder on the side of the road. The conspicuous red sports car was shaded under the thick line of trees and one would not likely see it, unless looking for it. The Rumanceks really did have a nice patch of land here. The sun threw rays through the trees, the creek which babbled through the little ravine in a peaceful hustle, always through a cloud of cool air. Roman didn’t particularly care for aesthetics, unless it was in reference to a woman. But to Peter, it was everything. That’s why Roman was surprised to not find him dozing in the hammock outside of his little trailer home.

_Peter didn’t have any other friends, where else could he possibly be?_

Something felt very off. It was like the surroundings put on the semblance of normalcy, but in reality, it was something else.

Roman knocked on the door. Nothing. He tried the handle, and the door opened with ease. There was nothing but static air. Static air and a pig sty. This was very unlike the Rumanceks.

Out of nowhere Peter charged out of his room wielding a baseball bat.

“Roman, what the hell?! I could’ve killed you!” He clutched his chest and caught his breath, “What the fuck are you doing here?” Peter was wearing only a pair boxers, his hair was plastered to his forehead as though he’d just taken a dip in the river. His body was glistening with sweat.

The blond was at a loss of words. “School was boring as shit so I came to see you… Are you alright, man? You’re like, dripping with sweat." It couldn’t be more than seventy-five degrees out. 

“I’m fine, Jesus. You couldn’t last one day without berating me!” 

Roman closed his mouth, confused.

_Why is he so angry?_

“What’s your problem?” Roman looked at him, “You’ve been pissy for a week, are you on your period or something?” 

Peter just glared at him. The look on his face said “ _that accusation isn't 100% incorrect but it’s still fucking rude_.”

“What, are you serious?” 

“No- it’s just… nevermind you wouldn’t fucking get it.” Peter kept his eyes on the floor. 

“So, werewolves have PMS then?” Roman laughed.

“Shut up, it’s not like that!”

“So what is it then?”

Peter sighed as he plopped himself on the couch. He strategically placed a couch pillow over his crotch.

“Don’t fucking laugh but… sometimes before turning, there’s like… a heat.”

Roman stared at him wide-eyed. He was sure he had no idea what Peter was trying to tell him.

“Like…?”

“Like, stick your dick in something now, or your balls are going to fall off kind of heat.” 

“So, you’re horny then.”

“I mean- it’s more than that.” He couldn’t believe he was telling him all this. It felt so immensely personal, but he needed to focus on something that wasn’t the constant flush of arousal. Somehow talking about it made it easier to withstand. The minutes ticked by like hours, and there was nothing that could successfully distract him through this time.

His fingers drummed on his thigh. 

_God, why couldn’t he just understand?_

Peter and Roman had grown so close in the last few weeks. They told each other everything- or, nearly everything. Roman had seen him turn, for god’s sake! And Peter had invited him to watch. It didn’t feel like there was much more of himself to reveal. 

“Okay… uh… how do you usually deal with it?” 

Peter looked at him. His cheeks were flushed from either his current situation or maybe embarrassment. 

“I either take a very long, cold swim or find someone to help me get off.”

“Can’t you get yourself off?”

Peter scoffed in frustration,“Gee! I hadn’t thought of that!” His knee bounced incessantly. He needed to take care of it soon, or he really felt like he would die. 

Peter realized that maybe he was being a little harsh and added, quite seriously, “In these times, my dick doesn’t actually get soft without someone helping me out. Procreation, evolution, and shit…” 

Roman cleared his throat. He didn’t know what to say. He felt color flood to his own cheeks. 

“Do you know anyone who would want to fuck you?” he asked casually, trying desperately not to find the question hilarious. 

“Not at the moment, no… unless your cousin…?” He left the question in the air, only half joking.

“You stay the fuck away from her.” 

“I’m kidding! Kidding. Although it’s best with someone who can’t get pregnant, and there’s no way to knock her up more than she already is.” 

“Watch it.” Roman zipped.

“Sorry. I know I become an asshole, don’t hold it against me. My insides are just boiling me alive and I have a lot of rage.” 

There was a silence. Peter thought his brain was on fire. He stood up abruptly.

“You know what? Don’t worry about it. I’m going for a run-”

“I could help you.” 

He turned to face Roman.

“ _What?_ ”

The upir couldn’t believe the words that had just tumbled out of his mouth. He didn’t want to get butt-fucked by his best friend. He wasn’t gay. And even if he were, that would make things just _weird._

But the words were hanging in the air, and he’d already made his offer.

“We could- you know…”

“You’re not gay!”

“Neither are you!”

“Well, I’m not straight!”

Roman paused, “Who knows? Maybe I’ll like it.” He lit a cigarette. 

“ _Mil truj…_ ” Peter muttered to himself along with some other things that Roman didn’t bother to hear. 

The more he thought about it, the less Roman opposed the idea. It piqued his curiosity, and plus, girls make it look like a good time. He couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Peter’s tented boxers.

Surely, he was in for a ride.

“I’m not going to have sex with you, Roman…” 

“Oh come on! You need this more than me. What, are you scared you’ll want to do it again?” 

Peter sighed. On his very short list of people he didn’t want to see naked in any sexual capacity, Roman had made the top three. But Peter was desperate, and Roman was offering. His body thrummed at the thought of it. And truth be told, he did find Roman kind of attractive when they first met, in a sort of bug-eyed, fishy sort of way. He had nicer lips than any girl he’d ever seen, and cheekbones that could probably maim someone. But that all vanished the first time Roman opened his mouth.

“Fine. Just-” Peter was looking for the right words, “don’t talk. You’ll ruin it and then I’ll have to find someone else.”

Roman made a little zipper motion with his hand, trying to not let his amusement show on his face.

“Okay, get on the couch.” Peter grumbled, leaving to find his lube. 

“Yes, sir.” Roman retorted jokingly, not admitting to himself that he was a little turned on at the prospect of Peter ordering him around. 

Peter went into the bathroom. He was only slightly sure of his willingness to do what he was about to. His heart was pounding, his skin was flushed, and he was already fully hard. He didn’t want their relationship to change after this, he didn’t want Roman to get all weird about it. After all, Roman was his only friend in the world who wasn’t related to him, and he didn’t want to fuck that up. 

Peter grabbed the lube from the cupboard, a few towels, and put it out of his head. He gave himself a once-over with a washcloth, figuring that was enough. He walked into the living room where Roman was peacefully smoking his cigarette. He tapped the end into an ashtray, waved his hand to dissipate the smoke in front of his face and pulled his shirt over his head 

Peter knelt before him. “Have you ever been with a guy before?”

Roman shook his head. “You’re my first, baby.” He jokingly caressed Peter’s cheek, making him laugh. Both their nerves were fried, Roman was doing his best to make light of the situation for both their sakes.

“Okay, it might hurt a bit, but if it’s too much, say something or push me off.” 

He wished he didn’t need to preface this with so much time or words. He needed to get off as soon as possible, but he was grateful to Roman for volunteering. He wanted to make it as good for him as he could. Although, Roman Godfrey was no romantic, and in any other situation, Peter would prefer a more tender touch. He liked to be petted and praised and gentle. 

But this was different. This was primal. The urge came from deep inside him, and he sometimes confused it with a ravenous sort of hunger that was not easily sated.

Roman sat with his back sunken deeply against the couch and his hips nearly hanging off the edge. Peter knelt between his legs, and undid the button of his friend’s jeans. He pushed down the fabric, letting his hands grace Roman’s thighs as he did so, and pulled off the legs of his pants. There was no time for embarrassment.

He needed this. 

“You go commando _in jeans_?” 

Roman shrugged. 

He kept himself well groomed, Peter expected nothing less. 

He didn’t wait for a written invitation to grab his cock with rough hands, taking Roman by surprise. Peter licked the shaft, never touching too much at once, so as to keep him from cumming before his time. He wanted Roman to finish too, it was part of it. And he certainly couldn't kiss him. That was too much. They weren’t boyfriends. 

Although looking at Roman now, he was clearly not used to being deprived of immediate gratification. In truth, he was frustrated that more of him wasn’t being touched. It was evident in the features of his face which were currently twisted with indulgence.

Peter doused his fingers in lube, and started to circle Roman where he was preparing to enter. Roman gasped. Peter couldn’t help but smirk. 

It was unlikely that Roman had ever been touched there. Sure, he’d been sucked off by a number of women, that was nothing noteworthy, but this was entirely different. It was strange and foreign to him.  
  


His entrance was tight and unwavering.

“ _Relax,_ ” Peter growled, as he prodded gently with the tips of his fingers around, trying to loosen him up. 

“I’m _trying_ . It’s fucking weird!”  
  


Peter stood and hungrily started to nip at Roman’s throat, while he prompted him with his fingers.

Roman hissed as Peter found his way inside. He pushed two fingers in, as he buried his face in the crook of Roman’s neck. It wasn’t entirely painful, but it was still weird as hell. His legs bucked involuntarily when Peter’s fingers inched their way deeper inside. His senses drowned in Peter. His smell was entirely different from everyone else he’d fucked. It wasn’t sweet and flowery, it was musky, and masculine and deeply erotic. 

At some point, Peter touched a nerve and Roman was surprised to hear himself moan. It felt so good and he couldn't explain why, but the fact that it was _Peter_ of all people, added to the effect. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t succumbed to this all-encompassing need for him to just go on and fuck him. Roman found himself rocking onto him and he was greatly disappointed when Peter retreated to put on a condom. 

As Peter drew back, he didn’t leave Roman’s eyes. He searched for discomfort on his face, but he didn't find it. 

In two motions, Peter pulled down his pants, and put on the latex slip. Roman was still catching his breath. His eyes were looking over the brunet’s figure. He couldn’t believe what he’d gotten himself into. It was startling that his best friend knew his own body better than he did. 

Peter finished with himself and leaned over to Roman, “you good?” He watched the Upir’s lips as he spoke.

“Yeah” Roman breathed. His eyes traveled back up to find Peter's as he started to thrust. Roman threw his head back and groaned. 

Peter’s eyes didn’t leave him. He placed one hand firmly next to Roman’s head to prop himself against the headboard of the couch. With each push, Peter hit that spot that stirred somewhere inside of him and sent jolts of heat across his body. He could feel Peter’s breath as he grunted. The two started to rock a little faster, panting in unison until it resembled something closer to howling.

_This was unbelievable._

Peter dropped his head, again into the crook as his neck, breathing fiercely and concentrating on the rhythm. 

Roman felt Peter throbbing inside him. And he was so glad his mother was at the institute today, because she probably would have been able to hear the two of them going at it from their mansion a mile away. 

_This must be what girls feel like._

Without thinking, Roman sank his fingernails into Peter’s back. He must’ve scratched him pretty rough because Roman started to feel blood between his fingernails. He collected a few spots of it on the palm, then brought his hand around to grip his cock. Peter watched all of this with a blissful indifference. 

Roman was only able to give himself a stroke or two before the tension spilled over, and he groaned into the most intense orgasm he could remember having. Heat tore through his body like a tidal wave that didn't start to dissipate until ages seemingly passed. Peter gave him a final push before stuttering his own kind of whimper and collapsing on the couch next to him. 

“Fuck, man.” Roman breathed, heart still beating viciously. It still was coursing through his veins and his body pulsed. 

Peter pulled the condom off of himself and threw it in the trash. He grabbed the towels, throwing one to Roman. Once he’d cleaned himself up, he sat back contendly and lit a cigarette. He blew out smoke to the ceiling. 

“How was I?” Roman joked.

“Bit of a pillow princess, aren’t you?” Peter smiled. 

Roman scoffed. “You seemed to know what you were doing, I wanted to trust your wisdom.”

Peter thought that was the end of the conversation, but then Roman added, “how many times have you done that?” 

Peter shrugged. He wasn’t inclined to answer personal questions to someone who constantly made fun of him, but then he remembered what they’d just done, and that part of him was trying to figure out how they could do it again. 

“Enough to know that you weren’t going to last very long.” 

Roman punched him playfully.

“Fuck, man, go fucking wash your hands before you touch me with that shit.” Peter smiled, taking a drag. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t remember my fingers up _your_ ass.”

Peter laid back, resting his head against the armrest, his legs reclined across Roman’s lap, as he handed him the cigarette. Roman’s long fingers danced along the coarse hair on Peter’s leg. It had been an entirely new feeling, not just the sex, but lying there with him afterwards. He was not usually one for pillow talk, but this was not his usual hook-up. He felt like a virgin again.

“So... “ Roman started. He desperately wanted to know if there was anything else he could help Peter with, but he didn’t know how to ask. “... you good?” 

_Real smooth, Roman,_ He thought to himself.

“Yeah, mate. Thanks for your help, you can head out if you like.” 

Roman’s lip twitched. This was not the response he was hoping for. He watched Peter get up and head into the bathroom for a shower. After he heard the shower running, Roman sighed, taking his time to get up. 

“Later, man,” He called towards the bathroom.

When he closed the trailer door behind him he couldn’t help but stop and think about what had just happened. Was he gay? As stupid as it was, he hadn’t felt so present in the act since his first time. This definitely felt important. Maybe this was just an enigma… 

All he knew was that he’d just had the best sex he’d had so far, and it was with his best (male) friend. And Peter was so _weird_ afterwards. He wouldn’t be surprised if they never talked again, after a reaction like that. I mean, Peter treated Roman like Roman treated his girls. It wasn’t a great feeling.

_I shouldn’t have liked it so much. I should never have offered!_

He tossed his cigarette and marched to his car. The second he got in and was alone he let out an angry “ _Fuck!_ ” 

  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  


He got the sense that Peter was avoiding him at school the next day. It pissed him off, but he didn’t need him! Roman could casually ignore him if he wanted to! 

_He doesn’t mean that much to me._

Even though Peter had been absent the day before making the school feel completely empty, this was somehow worse. It was a willful neglect as opposed to just being totally absent.

It was, of course, then that Roman realized just how often he thought about Peter, and how much of his social interaction depended on him. He really didn’t want to lose him. Peter was the only one that understood him.

Roman spotted him rounding the corner heading for his locker.

“Hey.” Roman offered, trying to make himself sound as normal as possible.

“Hi.” Peter replied curtly. He didn’t look at him. 

There was an awkward silence.

“So… are we just not going to talk anymore?”

Peter glanced angrily at him for a second while making himself look busy arranging his locker. 

“Is this seriously because we fucked?” 

“You want to say that a little louder? People already think I’m a fre-” Peter stopped mid-sentence and sighed angrily. He slammed his locker, grabbed Roman’s wrist and dragged him into an empty classroom. 

“What’s your problem?!” Roman shouted.

“You’re my problem!” 

“I was just helping yo-”

“Yeah I know, it’s kind of difficult to forget.” 

“So what, I wasn’t good enough?” 

“No.” 

“So what’s the issue?”

Peter paused looking for what he wanted to say, “You were … fine. I- I can’t get it out of my head. It was, like… I don’t know. I can’t look at you the same way.”

Roman couldn’t help but smile a little. “I got you whipped.”

“Fuck you, its not like that.” Peter cracked a bit of a smirk too, even though he tried to hide it. “The sex was good, that doesn’t make me your boyfriend.”

Roman looked at him for a second. 

“How are you not weirded out by this?”

Roman shrugged, “I don’t know. I had a pretty good time.” Of course, this was a massive understatement. He didn’t have a _pretty_ good time, he had _the best_ time. It was mind-blowing to say the least. Roman couldn’t get it out of his head either. “I thought you were into guys.”

“I am- but that doesn’t include my friends… I crossed a line and now I can't shake it.” 

“Peter,” Roman was starting to get annoyed, he caressed Peter’s cheek “no one gives a fuck.” Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed him. It wasn’t ravenous like most everything he did. It was long and lingering.

He thought about how kissing Peter was so vastly different than kissing a girl. He didn’t expect to enjoy the feeling of stubble against his face, or the roughness of his hands on his body, but it was there and he didn’t want it to leave. 

Before too long, Roman found his hand down Peter’s pants, greedily stroked his cock and wanting to know how quickly he could make it leak. By then Peter had nearly lost focus in kissing him and bucked himself into Roman’s hand as he grunted. 

They were interrupted by the ring of the bell and a line of students filling the classroom. 

Roman pulled his hand out a little slower than Peter would have liked, and licked his fingers. Peter’s back was to the door, so on onlooker wouldn’t immediately understand what they were doing. 

“Let’s finish this in the bathroom.” Peter's face was red and he was too far gone to give up now.

“Nah, man. I have to get to class, can’t miss algebra.” Roman grinned.

“You’re just going to leave me like this?”

“Later!” Roman walked by, giving him a patronizing peck on the lips. Peter was completely disheveled. His hair was a mess, and frankly he looked like he’d just been fucked. He smiled to himself at this wild situation and headed for the toilets to take care of it. 

He hadn’t lost a friend so much as he’d gained a fuck-buddy. 

For the first time ever, he was looking forward to next month when he’d get so horny that he couldn’t function, although he was sure that Roman didn’t need an excuse to wait that long.

  
  



End file.
